<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Break by prouvaireafterdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117513">Lunch Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark'>prouvaireafterdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNM ficlets [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Michael drawls, setting the rag down on the floor.</p><p>Alex smiles and shakes his head as he keeps walking closer.</p><p>“You forgot your lunch,” he answers, holding up the bag. “Again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNM ficlets [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: <em>38. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The dirt crunches under Alex’s tires as he drives through the gate to Sanders’ Auto, and he keeps going until he sees a familiar pair of boots peeking out from under a grey crossover. He parks close by and grabs the brown paper bag sitting on his passenger seat before he gets out of his car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The noise must draw Michael’s attention because when he’s in Alex’s line of sight again he’s no longer under the car, but sitting up on the creeper beneath him and wiping his hands on the dirty rag he keeps tucked into his pocket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Michael drawls, setting the rag down on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex smiles and shakes his head as he keeps walking closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You forgot your lunch,” he answers, holding up the bag. “Again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, would you look at that,” Michael grins, barely sparing his packed lunch a glance and all but confirming Alex’s suspicions that Michael has been doing this on purpose. “It’s just about time for my break too,” he continues lazily, leaning back on his hands to give Alex an unobstructed view of his shiny new belt buckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How convenient,” Alex muses, trying and failing to keep his eyes on Michael’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How about we head over to the Airstream and I thank you properly?” Michael proposes, letting his legs fall open invitingly as he looks Alex up and down, his desire plain on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex glances across the yard to where the Airstream glints in the sunlight, more or less abandoned now that Michael’s moved in with him. The temptation to stay for a quick nooner is stronger than Alex would care to admit—the Airstream’s <em>right there</em> and Michael looks like a goddamn centerfold all spread out for him with his shirt damp with sweat and stained with engine grease—but, unfortunately, Alex has a lunch date with Greg that he will absolutely <em>not</em> be able to keep if Michael gets his pants off and, honestly, standing up the brother who killed your father in order to save the man you love is kind of a dick move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Besides, if Michael’s going to keep preying on Alex’s good nature so he can lure him all the way out here for sex, it’s only fair he makes him wait for it a little longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what do you say?” Michael asks, tired of waiting for Alex to make a move. He pushes himself up off the creeper and steps forward into Alex’s space, his eyes fixed on Alex’s mouth. “Wanna take me for a ride before you go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t,” Alex says regretfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” Michael whines as his fingers work their way into Alex’s belt loops.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Greg’s waiting for me,” he explains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael’s answering pout is a force to be reckoned with, but Alex manages to hold his own. He laughs and pulls Michael closer, breathing in that trademark mix of rain and motor oil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” he says and presses a kiss to Michael’s lips that is decidedly chaste. Michael sighs happily and melts against him in response, his pout disappearing in spite of his disappointment. “And I’ll see you at home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Alex expects, Michael’s face is taken over by a soft and brilliant smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” he agrees, leaning in close until their noses brush. “I’ll see you at home.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/">@prouvaireafterdark!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>